For You
by KurushuChan
Summary: Bad Summary , Pokoknya diread saja didalamnya w )/ .. Bad Ending , Yaoi , BL , Lime , Comfort , Dll ...


• _**For You**_ •

↓Disc **: Mashashi Kishimoto**  
↓Genre: **Hurt/Comfort , Tragedy** (?)  
↓Rate: **T- K**  
↓Note **: Penuh Dengan Typo , Aneh , Lime , Bad Ending , Del .. El ..**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

§ **Konoha International Center School** §

Konoha International Center School , Sekolah Favorit Anak-anak kaya raya dan terpandang. Sekolah yang dikhususkan untuk anak dari keluarga yang sangat berjaya saat ini, Sekolah itu menjamin Kepintaran Dan Juga kemampuan Lainya yang terpendam pada setiap muridnya.

Tetapi disana ada sebuah hal yang janggal .. yaitu sekolah itu memperbolehkan sebuah hal yang dianggap dunia dilarang.  
"Pasangan Sesama Jenis"

Pasangan Disana Beragam Mulai Dari Straight , Yuri , Dan Yaoi.  
Akan tetapi Pasangan yang paling banyak dan mencolok adalah pangan yaoi.

* * *

↓ **Perkenalan** ↓

Kita akan memperkelankan kedua tokoh utama kita yaitu seorang pemuda blonde dan seorang pemilik mata onyx yang sudah sangat terkenal diseluruh penjuru Daerah "H".

Nama Pemuda Blonde Itu adalah Namikaze Naruto dari keluarga Namikaze , ayahnya adalah pemegang perusahaan Elektronik terkenal dipenjuru dunia. "Kurama Corp". Pemuda ini mempunyai dua buah bola mata biru saphirre yang sangat jernih , rambut pirang yang sangat cerah , dan tanpa lupa tiga goresan dikedua belah pipinya yang menandakan tanda lahirnya itu.

Tapi, Dibalik semua anugerah yang Kami-sama berikan ternyata naruto memiliki penyakit yang sangat aneh. penyakit itu membuat fisik naruto menjadi sangat lemah hari demi hari, orang tuanya sudah mengajak naruto untuk berobat kepengobatan modern sampai pengobatan Tradisional. Tapi hasilnya nihil penyakit anehnya tidak dapat disembuhkan oleh pengobatan apapun, salah satu biksu berkata 'Penyakit ini akan membunuh anak ini suatu saat'.

Bukan naruto namanya kalau ia selalu bersedih , ia memiliki seseorang untuk dibuatnya bahagia dengan sisa waktu hidupnya yang terlalu singkat ini. yaitu "Uchiha Sasuke" Senior disekolah Naruto.

Uchiha sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha keluarga yang sangat dipandang selain keluarga " Sabaku , Namikaze , Nara , DLL"  
Pria tampan yang memiliki wajah tampan , kulit putih pucat , rambut hitam gelap , dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya yaitu Onyx pekat.  
Sasuke adalah Seorang Pewaris resmi Perusahaan Ayahnya yang dalam bidang Transportasi "Uchiha Corp". Sebenarnya uchiha sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha itachi sebagai pewaris resmi sebelumnya.

tetapi Itachi Terkena sebuah Kasus Narkoba yang menyebabkan dirinya harus dipenjara beberapa tahun untuk menebus kesalahannya, sebenarnya keluarganya bisa saja membebaskanya dari kesalahanya itu tetapi keluarga uchiha adalah keluarga yang sangat bertanggung jawab pada suatu yang telah ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas mengurusi perusahaan keluarganya , dengan berat hati ia terpaksa karena ia tidak ingin nama baik perusahaan dan keluarganya luluh lantah karena tidak mempunyai pemimpin resmi.

* * *

↓ _**Back To Story AGAIN**_ ↓

Disebuah ruangan kelas IX. A , Naruto sedang menyiapkan sebuah bento berisi makanan yang sengaja ia masak untuk sang kekasih , sekarang ini hatinya sedang sangat gembira karena Sekarang Hari jadi Ke-6'nya dengan sang senior berwajah ES itu.

"Semuanya sudah siap , hanya tinggal pergi ketempat tujuan!~" Ucap naruto senang dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ahh.. Kiba berhenti memanggilku dengan Embel-Embel "-Chan" Aku tidak suka itu!~" Ucap naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus kesal.

"Ne ,, tapi sepertinya Pangeran Esmu selalu memanggilmu dengan Panggilan itu dan ... kau tidak marah sama sekali .. ~" Goda kiba kepada sahabatnya yang sedang kesal tersebut.

Sontak pipi naruto menjadi merah muda pudar (?) mendengar ucapan dari sahabat karibnya itu. "I..itu lain lagi Kiba!~ , lagipula sasuke itukan Kekasihku .. jadi apa salahnya dia memanggilku begitu?" Timpal naruto yang terlihat malu-malu.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memutar bola matanya searah jarum jam. "What Ever lah .. Ne .. apa yang kau bawa itu ? apa itu makanan?" Tanya kiba ketika ia melihat sebuah Bento yang dipegangi naruto.

Naruto langsung melihat bento yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Ini tentu saja untuk Sasuke.. kau tidak boleh memakannya ini spesial untuk memperingati hari jadi kami .. !~" Naruto memeluk erat bento yang dipeganginya itu.

Mendengar ucapan naruto sontak kiba langsung menunduk lesu dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut. "Yah~ , padahal aku kira akan makan bersama hari ini .. " ucapnya lesu.

Melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kesedihan naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil kearah sahabatnya. "Ne.. besok akan aku buatkan makanan yang enak hanya untuk kita!~" ucap naruto menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

Kiba yang mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan naruto langsung menatap sahabatnya dengna tatapan gembira. "Sungguh?!~ Kau berjanji ?!~" tanya kiba berturut-turut.

naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan kiba yang berturut-turut itu. " Sepertinya aku harus ke kelas Sasuke .. sampai jumpa kiba!~" Ucap naruto sembari melambaikan tangan pada kiba dan pergi meninggalkan kiba yang terdiam senang sendiri (?).

↓ Lorong Kelas XII ↓

Naruto yang berjalan menuju ruang kelas kekasihnya itu sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. membuat semua orang menjadi binggung sendiri melihat tingkahnya itu.

"Kelas XII.B Diujung lorong itu ne .. sudah dekat.. "  
Ucap naruto sembari melihat sebuah papan kecil yang berada didekat pintu yang bertuliskan 'XII.B'

Naruto berhenti didepan pintu kelas kekasihnya itu , wajahnya menunjukan ketidak mengertianya terhadap 'Isi' kelas itu.  
Naruto mendengar suara aneh didalam kelas 'sang pangeran'.

'S..suara a..apa ini? i..ini te..terdengar aneh ta..tapi sa..sangat familiar ditelingaku.' batin naru kebingungan mendengar suara 'aneh' dari dalam kelas sang kekasih , akan tetapi dia mendengar suara sang kekasih dengan seorang yang ia yakin juga seorang pria.

Naruto mendekati pintu kelas tersebut , ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi didalam sana.  
'Semoga t..tidak te..terjadi apa-apa..' batin naruto berdoa (?).

Naruto memejamkan matanya , mendekatinya pada lubang kunci yang tersedia dipintu tersebut. naruto melihat samar-samar dua orang pemuda yang memakai seragam K.I.C.S Dan sedang Saling berciuman. Naruto tercekat ketika ia melihat wajah yang sangat ia kenal yaitu .. wajah sang kekasih A.k.a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke sedang berciuman dengan pemuda yang naruto tidak mengenalnya dan tidak akan pernah mau mengenalnya -Setelah kejadian ini-. Naruto terdiam dia sangat kaget hingga ia hanya bisa menyaksikan kekasihnya itu sedang berciuman dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

'S..s..sasuke? a..apa ..a..aku bermimpi? a..aku bermimpi kan?!~'  
batin naru tidak percaya akan hal yang sedang ia lihat ini.

Sejenak naruto terdiam dan mulai berfikir keras untuk apa selanjutnya hal yang ia lakukan. ia duduk didepan pintu kelas sasuke dan mulai berfikir keras, ia memeluk bentonya dengan sangat erat.

'Aku harus .. me..menghentikan ini! a..aku tidak mau diduakan seperti ini! .. a..aku a..akan memutuskan hubunganku dengan sasuke-senpai!' batin naruto kelas. naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai mengumpulkan keberanianya untuk melakukan hal yang sudah sangat ia ingin lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

╚ **TBC**

Yosh .. Sepertinya hanya disini dulu Chapter 1 nya dimulai ...

Selebihnya masih samar-samar dan belum bisa dipungkiri (?) # Plak

Ne.. Mohon Review Saran Dan Kritiknya .. menerima semua Kripik (?) (Ralat , Kritik) Dalam bentuk apapun .. =w=)/

Dan juga .. Mohon Bantuanya untuk membuat Chap Berikutnya!~ ^•^)/

• **KurusuChan** •


End file.
